NARUTO: THE GOLDEN DEATH
by Darklight1125
Summary: What if Naruto was attacked by the villagers and gained the Rinnegan and the abilities of some for the greatest ninja in history? Watch as he fights to become the new Hokage and restore peace to the shinobi world. Naruino Sasusaku and others.


**NARUTO: THE GOLDEN DEATH**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

It was an ordinary day in The Leaf. Birds chirping, people shopping, families smiling and an angry mob chancing a blonde haired boy. Just an ordinary day. The boy being chased had emerald blue eyes, had three whisker marks on each cheek and was wearing a pair of orange pans and a black sweater with a swirling pattern on it underneath a orange jacket. He looked no older then 13. Screams like "Today the demon dies!" "For our loved ones!" and "Kill the demon!" were heard as they chased the boy into the forest. The boy was crying. Why where they chasing him? Why was he hated? He wanted to know. As they entered the forest, the villagers picked up the pas and started throwing things from rocks to kunai and shuriken. He dodged most but one kunai hit he arm. He bit back a scream and pushed on. When he found a clearing he was terrified to find a dead end. In front of him was a canyon, so deep you couldn't see the bottom and behind him was a mob of angry villagers that are going to torture him and kill him, so he took the better of the two. When the mob arrived they saw him looking straight at them. He gave them a two fingered salute and fell backwards. There was silence and then cheering and applause. The happiness, however, was short lived as the Hokage appeared with a team of AMBU and the Hokage did not look happy. "Do you know what you have done?" he asked anger clear in his voice. "We killed the demon! We killed the Kyuubi!" yelled a villager while the rest agreed. "You foul! He was not the beast but its container! Because of your stupidity, the Kyuubi will be released! When a jinchūriki dies, the beast dies yes, but only temporally. The Kyuubi will be revived and attack the village and no one will be able to stop it!" yelled a clearly pissed hokage. "Kakashi you stay." He said and the only Jonin there walked out also looking pissed. "The rest of you, arrest them for the death of a fellow villager and the release of the Kyuubi." The AMBU nodded and all the villagers begged forgiveness but no one was going to save them because if they did they would have to face a pissed hokage and Kakashi. As the AMBU left with the villagers, they saw something they would never forget.

**IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Naruto woke up in a place that looked like the sewers of the leaf. He stood up groggily and struggled to get his footing. When he finally gained his balance he looked around. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Then he heard a voice ahead of him and being him, he followed the voice. When he reached his destination, he found a huge room. He looked around and in front of him was a cage. The bars were as wide as he was and in the middle was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. A voice leaked from the cage.

**"Come closer." **it said sounding menacing and Naruto walked closer. Again it said the same thing and he complied again. Then a large fox head popped out of it. To its surprise, Naruto didn't even flinch.** "What? Are you so scared that you can't move? No one can blame you. Anyone would be scared for you are in the presence of the nine tailed fox!"** it roared.

"Nope. So you're the reason I'm hated. I'm happy I can finally meet you." Naruto said smiling. The fox was surprised. No one had ever been happy to see him besides his father. When he regained his composure, he let out a grin. **"I like you kit. You got guts though I'm surprised. Why would you be happy to see me when I destroyed your home, killed your parents and made your life a living hell?"**

"Because if it weren't for you I wouldn't be who I am today. You made me an outcast but that taught me to treasure what I have and the friends I have made. I was hated by the village but I learned not to give up and get back up when I fall down. You taught me all that but i must thank you for saving me all those times. If it weren't for you we would have died all those times when the villagers beat me and left me for dead. So for all those times thank you." Naruto said looking straight into the fox's eyes.

**"Kit…"** said the nine tails in a voice that said he was close to tears while shutting his eyes **"Thank you kit. Thank you for accepting me."**

"It's no problem. I mean what are friends for?" said a visibly happy Naruto to which the fox just grinned.

**"Yeah. We are friends." **Said the Kyuubi but was interrupted by clapping. They both turned to see a man in dressed (like Obito when he, Naruto and Bee fought), had white hair and part the front hair looked like horns but his eyes were the strangest. His eyes had a black ripple pattern that spread over his eyeballs with light purple irides and sclerae. When they saw him Kyuubi paled and stuttered. **"I-i-impossible. I thought you died."** Said a clearly frightened Kyuubi.

"Well I am still dead but I am able to come here once to give my power to a worthy successor and I think I found one." Said the man and the Kyuubi just laughed and Naruto asked the question that he has wanted to ask. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name has long been forgotten but history remembers me as The Sage of Six Paths!" said the man with pride. "Who?" and the sage's pride was destroyed while the Kyuubi laughed harder. "Fine. Anyway as I was saying I have chosen a successor but let me ask you if you mind having another few of Kurama's brothers and sisters?" he asked Naruto. "Not at all but if they are here won't their hosts die?" "No. No. I will create a weaker clone of them and seal the originals in you and replace them with the clone. Now!" and as he said that the other tailed beasts appeared.

**"What's going on?" **asked Shukaku.

"I have summoned you here and he will explain everything later but right now I have to seal you here. I have finally found a successor and will fuse with him. Also the ten tails is going to be sealed here too. And Kurama. I will return you lost strength. Now to seal you guys." He said going through hand seals and the beasts were sealed. "Now for the merge." He was interrupted when they heard voices.

"Where are we?" said a voice

"Who knows?" said a second

"We are lost!" said a third

"Now calm down." Said another "See we made it…out."

"What's wrong? We're dead. What could scare…us. I see now." Said a new voice.

"W-what's going on? The First, Second and Forth Hokages, Madara Uchiha and the red death are here?!" Said a surprised Naruto

"NARUTO!" yelled Kushina and Minato as they hugged their son.

"Naruto." Said Minato " It's good to see you son"

"Son? I see." Said Naruto as he hugged his parents "The Old Man didn't tell me."

"Yeah. I hate to ruin the moment but where are-" Madara was cut off by the First Hokage. "Let them be. I'm more interested in what's going on." And so the Sage filled them in while Naruto and Minato tried to get Kushina to not go killing the old man.

"I see. I that case we will also merge with him." Said Madara

"Yes. That would be best. We will be able to communicate with him from here. He will get our abilities, memories, skills and Chakra. Also we might want to hurry because you are still falling to your doom. Ready?" asked the sage and getting nods from everyone. "Very well. Sage Art : Fusion!" and there was a blinding light.

**OUTSIDE**

Naruto's eyes shot open and all their memories flowed into his mind. He knew he was going to get the mother of all headaches later and not just because of the new memories he got. Oh no. It was because he had to explain this to the hokage and the rest of the tailed beasts. He bit his thumb, rubbed some blood on his palm, did some hand signs and yelled while bringing his palm down "Summoning Jutsu!" and there was a puff of smoke. He spun in the air and landed on the creature he just summoned. It was a weird looking bird with the same eyes as the sage did 'The rinnegan.' He thought and did some hand sighs and slammed his palm on the birds back. A scroll popped up. He sent some chakra to it and six objects appeared. 'Good. There all here.' He took out a staff that had six rings at the top and resealed the others. He picked up the scroll and put it in his pocket. He then sent chakra to his eyes and they turned into the sages but his had three commas on each ripple. 'The Juubi's eyes…good. That means that the Ten Tails has reformed inside the seal but the other tailed beasts have not fused. That can only mean that the Juubi has formed only because they are all sealed within me. I hope Kurama told them what's going on.' After a few minutes he cut the chakra flow to his eyes and they returned to normal. The looked at his clothes and they looked like what the sage wore. He smiled and told the summoned bird "Take us up." It complied by shooting up. Naruto just stood there, not affected by the air flying in this face and stood by sending chakra to his feet. When he finally reached the top of the canyon, the bird flew higher and when it was 100 feet above the ground, Naruto sent it back. As he fell face first, he rolled in the air and landed feet first. When he looked around he couldn't help but snicker. Their faces were hilarious. The villagers and AMBU were surprised and shocked but when he saw Kakashi and the hokage he laughed. Kakashi's eye was wide and white and if he didn't have his mask on, his jaw would have hit the floor. The hokage, however, was not so lucky. His eyes were like Kakashi's and had dropped his pipe when his jaw his the floor. "Yo." Said Naruto smiling like he had not just fallen out of the sky.

"What? How? Huh?" were all that Kakashi could say. "How did you do that?" he asked as the hokage told the AMBU to take the villagers back to the village. When they left, the hokage turned to them.

"Please. Do tell." Said the old man

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Said Naruto.

"We promise well believe you." Said the hokage.

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER…**

"We don't you." Said the hokage

"You said you'd believe me." Naruto said

"You think we'd believe you merged with all the previous hokage, Madara Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and the Sage of Six Paths and that all the tailed beasts are sealed in you and that thanks to that, you hold the ten tails and all the others too and gained control of their abilities and chakra. I believe you when you say that Minato sensei and Kushina were your parents but the rest seems pretty farfetched." Said Kakashi.

"But it's true!" said Naruto.

"Prove it." said the old man and instantly regretted it when he saw Naruto's evil grin. 'Oh no. I had to open my big mouth.'

"Once my mom and dad walked in on you and your wife doing it." Naruto said and the hokage turned red. "What did she call you? Ah! She called you her big strong monkey king." At this point when Kakashi heard this he was rolling on the ground laughing while the hokage turned redder than a ripe tomato. "I deny it." he said looking away. "Then should I use my Sexy Jutsu on you?" Naruto said and the hokage faced him pushed out his hands and waved saying no. "Don't! Geez. I'm think of making that jutsu forbidden." He said "And before I forget, Kakashi. Didn't my mom beat you senseless when they walked in on you and Ren doing the same thing?" Naruto said smirking. Instantly the old man was laughing his ass off wile Kakashi turn red. When the old man stopped he said "Naruto just beat both of us without having to throw a punch. Head home, Naruto. Tomorrow you'll find out whose you teammates and Kakashi here will be your sensei." Said the third hokage. "Ok. And my mom said that if you don't give me the scroll that they left me she'll take over my body and teach you a lesion you'll never forget." Naruto said and to hokage just gulped. "Here is the scroll." He said as he summoned The Scroll of Sealing. "Now please head home." Said a relieved hokage now that he didn't have to face Kushina's anger and Naruto headed home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto had woken up with the mother of all headaches. After he left with his new scroll, he shrieked it down to the size of a normal scroll. Then he had a long chat with the tailed beasts and they were more than happy to stay in him. Then he talked to his parents and the guys. Needless to say, his mom yelled at him all night about just eating ramen. After he brushed his teeth, took a shower, he decided what to wear. During his talk with the sage he told Naruto that thanks to the fusion and tail beasts his body developed more muscle and not to always wear the sage clothing but to dress in something different. So Naruto used the Creation of All Things Jutsu and created some new clothes and put them on. Once he was done he looked in a mirror and smirked. He had a black jeans on with a black T-shirt with the kanji for 'seal' on it. Over it was a white jacket with silver lines around the cuffs and a silver line running from his shoulder to his wrist. Satisfied, he took his scrolls and put it in his pocket. Then he reached for his sword. It was like a normal sword. It had a silver grip with a blade mad out of pure gold but was as light as air. His mom told him that this blade was Death's blade. It could cut the soul of a person without harming the flesh. He strapped it on his back, grabbed his head protector and strapped to his right arm and teleported to the academy.

**THE ACADEMY**

"Ok students. Today you are officially Genin. Because of this is the lowest level, you will be assigned to a three man team under a Jonin sensei. Now remember to work as a team." Said Iruka as he started to read out the teams from 1-6. "Team 7 consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha" and with that Sakura jumped up while the other girls sent death glares at her "and Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura deflated. "under Kakashi Hatake."

"Sensei. Why does Naruto have to be on our team? He just going to get in the way." Whined Sakura while Sasuke just 'Hn' "So. I'd be in the way?" a voice said causing everyone to look up, towards the voice. Many girls started drooling, including Ino. Naruto was sitting in the lotus position, eyes closed with his staff also stuck to the roof. "When did you get here idiot?" demand Sakura "How are you doing that?" asked Sasuke getting everyone but Naruto's attention. "What? Is this something even the 'last' Uchiha can't do?" Naruto asked, envisaging the word last. "Shut up Naruto. If the dead last can do it, so can Sasuke." Sakura yelled making Naruto laugh "Hahaha! You know you know Sakura; there are only three Uchiha I will ever respect. One: Madara Uchiha. He was power hungry but did what was best for his clan. Two: Itachi Uchiha." At that name Sasuke tensed. "He did what was best the village even if it meant killing his clan. Three: Obito Uchiha: He save the members of his team at the cost of his life, including our new sensei, isn't that right?" Naruto asked and Kakashi appeared. "Very good Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile "Iruka. Please continue." Said Kakashi and 5 minutes later… "Please wait for you sensei's to arrive. Team 7 can leave since Kakashi's already here. Goodbye and good luck." And with that Iruka vanished. Naruto finally opened his eyes and stood. He picked up his staff and jumped to the ground. "Ok team. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi said as he and Naruto teleported surprising everyone. Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves while Naruto vanished in a gust of wind. Sasuke was angry that the dope was out shining him and Sakura was angry just because Sasuke was angry.

**THE ACADEMY ROOF**

Naruto and Kakashi were just talking waiting for their team to arrive. "Naruto. I don't want you to tell your team the answer to the test. Only when you think it's necessary." Kakashi said to Naruto who nodded. "So…What's it like being, well, the most skilled ninja in the village?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups and poured them some. Thanks to all the beasts and ninja Naruto had fused and or merged with, it is impossible for him to get drunk. Naruto picked up his cup and said "Why? Scared?" Naruto asked while holding out his cup. "Yep." Kakashi answered as their cup clicked and drank while they waited how the team. Naruto was surprised at how good Kakashi looked under his mask. 30 great minutes later, Naruto and Kakashi were taking about their lives and getting to know each other over a few bottles of sake and that's when two angry looking genin appeared looking like they'd been through hell and back. When they saw Naruto and Kakashi laughing, while they talked and drank. This left them speechless. After they regained their lost composure Sasuke asked "Are you guys drinking?" "Yep. We were just talking while waiting for you guys and, let me say, you look like crap." Naruto said drinking his sake. "Thank my fan girls. They caught us and attacked. We barely managed to escape with our lives." Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto, with Sakura next to him.

"Ok… You'll all introduce yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Cotton candy first." Said Kakashi and Sakura growled before saying "I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" looks at Sasuke and giggles. "My hobbies are…" looks at Sasuke and giggles. "My dreams are…" once again looks at Sasuke and blushes. "I hate Naruto!" she screamed looking at Naruto. "You say something?" asked Naruto 'Great, a fan girl.' "Ok. Gloomy's next." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke. "Name's Sasuke. My likes are not important because I hate almost everything. My hobbies are training and my dream? It's to kill a curtain someone." Sasuke said in a cool voice making Sakura go crazy. 'An avenger.' "Alright. Naruto, you're up." Kakashi said. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and my friends and I dislike people who judge a book by its cover and the 3 minutes to make ramen. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is to revive my clan and become the hokage." Naruto said and Sakura laughed. "You don't have a clan Naruto, and even if you did they would be so weak that no one would even know they existed. They would be nothing like the Uchiha clan." Sakura said berating him. "Actually Sakura, the Uzumaki clan were a feared and respected clan for their mastery of sealing jutsu. The first hokage's wife was an Uzumaki, and fought with him at The Valley of the End against Madara Uchiha. She sealed the nine tails in herself so that, Hashirama Senju could fight him." Kakashi said as he read his orange book. "That makes me a relative of Hashirama Senju. Also the Uzumaki were distant blood relatives of the Senju. I'm one of the last survivors. My clan was annihilated along with our village, The Hidden Eddy village, in the Land of Whirlpools, during the second shinobi war. The only reason I'm alive, is because my mother was brought here to replace Mito Uzumaki, as a Jinchūriki. Thirteen years ago, on the day the nine tails attacked, I became a Jinchūriki a few hours after I was born. We Jinchūriki are hated by our villages, but few are respected. There can only be a total of nine Jinchūriki at a time."

Sasuke and Sakura were shock, surprised and jealous all at the same time. Naruto Uzumaki, the loud, idiotic knucklehead was not only a relative of the first and second hokage but also from a clan that was so dangerous they were annihilated and he was something called a Jinchūriki? That did not sound right. "Hey Naruto, how do you become a jinchūriki?" asked Sasuke, finally joining the conversation. "Oh. You have to have to have a tailed beast sealed into you. Thirteen years ago the fourth hokage sealed the nine tailed fox in me, making me the nine tailed Jinchūriki, like Mito, the first's wife and the Leafs Red Death. The nine tails have always been sealed in an Uzumaki." Naruto said in a-matter-of-fact tone. It took them a while to process it but then it got confusing. "The first Jinchūriki was The Sage of Six Paths. He held the ten tails, the combination of all nine tailed beasts." Naruto said confusing them further. "Ok. Before your brains melt, tomorrow you will be tested by me to see if you are skilled enough to become genin. The academy test was to just prepare you and see with teams would work better. Meet me at training ground 7 at 5am and I'd advice not eating breakfast. See yah." Kakashi said with a eye smile and disappeared. Team 7 each went their separate ways.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto got up early and got ready for the test. After he got ready, he decided to eat breakfast. When he was done, he took his scrolls and teleported away. When he reached the training grounds he decided to ask the sage something. 'Hay sage.' Naruto thought. "Yes Naruto?" asked the sage in Naruto's head. 'Can I summon you guys out? I mean like summon out the tailed beasts and everyone else?' "I suppose, but keep it a secret." 'Sweet!' Naruto opened his eyes and went through some head seals and slammed his palm on the ground. There was a puff of smoke and Kurama appeared with Matatabi, both the size of tigers. Kurama blinked. "**What just happened**?" "I summoned you guys. Thought you'd want some fresh air." Said Naruto "**Summoned us**?" asked Matatabi. "Yeah! It's pretty cool right? We have 4 hours till the team arrives so…" Naruto pat them on the head and sent some Lightning into his hands and shocked (Literally) them both. When he removed his hand he laughed. They looked like actual fur balls. **"Naruto! You are dead!"** Kurama roared and both beasts started to chase Naruto. When Sasuke and Sakura arrived they looked like zombies and would like to sleep. They thought Naruto would be worse, so when they so Naruto once again drinking with Kakashi, they just got angry Naruto, was showing them up once again.

Hay Kakashi. Look." Naruto said pointing towards the zombie looking genin. "Sleep well?" asked Naruto smirking and Sakura growled. "Do you always have to be so annoying?" asked Sakura. "Nope but since you're here, we can start." Said Naruto getting up "Yes. Ok team. Your goal will to take the these two bells from me. The one that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. Begin!" said Kakashi and they disappeared.

"Sasuke. Do you know any fire jutsus?" asked Naruto "Yes. It's the Uchiha's specialty. Why?" I have an idea but I need you to stay here. Sakura, can you cast a genjutsu to hide you and Sasuke?" "Of course!" yelled sakura "Ok. I'm going to hold Kakashi off while you gather as much chakra as you can and when I give you the signal, I want you to release a fire style jutsu. Well here I go." Naruto said as he teleported to Kakashi.

Kakashi was reading when he saw Naruto appear above him doing hand signs. Instantly he put his book away and did hand signs.** "Earth Style: Mud Wall!"** Kakashi yelled and a wall made of mud and earth appeared. Naruto yelled **"Wind Style: Spiralling Wind Ball!"** and a small, whirlwind-like ball appeared. Naruto then fired it and when it hit, it made a hole. Then Naruto fired another and another and another and the Naruto was firing a barrage of them. Kakashi's wall couldn't take it and ended up rubble but he kept firing them. Kakashi then through a kunai at him and Naruto just barely dodge but had to stop attacking. "Now!" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke appeared doing hand signs and then **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** A giant ball of fire shot out of his mouth and went to Kakashi. Kakashi about to counter but heard Naruto yell.** "Wind Style: Wind Stream!" **A stream of air came out of Naruto's mouth. Kakashi knew that this jutsu was not made to attack but was proven wrong. When Naruto landed safely next to Sasuke, he directed his stream of air at the fire ball and added more chakra. The air stream picked up speed and hit the fire ball. The fire ball grew until it was so big Kakashi knew that he couldn't dodge. So he did the only thing he could: make another mud wall. When it hit, the explosion rocked the ground. After the dust cleared they saw a tired Kakashi. The wall adsorbed most of the damage but the aftershock got him. Sakura saw this as her chance and grabbed the bells from a disorientated Kakashi. Sakura then gave a bell to Sasuke and kept the other. "Good job Sasuke. Sakura, great job retrieving the bells Sakura." Naruto said congratulating them on a job well done "Good job team. You pass." Kakashi said giving them an eye smile before passing out. He was then was followed by Sakura passing out and then Sasuke. "Guy? Guys. Oh crap." Naruto realised that they must of used to much chakra. Sighing, he sat at the base of a tree and fell asleep.

**AND THAT'S A RAP!**

**HEY! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, IN THIS FIC ANYONE CAN DRINK. ALSO THIS WAS MY FIRST NARUTO FICTION SO BE NICE.**


End file.
